Marchën
by Briz
Summary: Eles viviam o seu próprio conto de fadas. Nele, não havia vilões ou mocinhas, apenas dois seres que se amavam em segredo.


Bleach não me pertence.

_Pra quem não entendeu o título: __**Märchen **__é alemão, significa 'Conto de Fadas'.

* * *

_

_**Märchen**_

Pergunte a qualquer garota desse mundo se ela queria ser uma princesa. Provavelmente ela diria sim. Pergunte a qualquer garota se ela gostaria de, pelo menos, ser chamada 'princesa', e ela responderia que sim.

Mas ela não. Ela era uma princesa que não gostaria de ser. Princesas são sempre garotinhas indefesas esperando que alguém as salve. Elas sempre são seqüestradas pelo vilão e nunca podem salvar a si mesmas. Vivem a esperar pelo príncipe encantado, que chegará e matará o vilão, levando a mocinha para terem seu 'felizes para sempre'.

Mas o que Inoue Orihime poderia fazer? Ela iria sempre ser a princesa. Estava no nome dela, Hime. Estava destinada a ser a princesinha, com seus cabelos alaranjados e doces olhos cor de mel, sempre esperando que seu amado Kurosaki-kun a resgatasse.

E a história se repetia. O mais fiel Espada foi enviado por Aizen para levá-a para o Hueco Mundo. A princesinha era raptada pelo vilão e não poderia fazer nada além de esperar por seu príncipe Shinigami de cabelos alaranjados.

Mas parecia que, dessa vez, a historia seria diferente. A princesa, que deveria amar o príncipe, acabou se apaixonando por seu algoz. Síndrome de Estocolmo? Talvez. Mas o que Orihime sentia pelo Cuarta Espada estava longe de ser ódio.

Ulquiorra Schiffer estava longe de ser um príncipe. Sua pele pálida contrastava com seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Era um sacrilégio que olhos tão vivos pertencessem a um ser tão frio e cruel, até mesmo com ela.

Todos os dias, quando vinha trazer a refeição insípida de Inoue, não dizia uma palavra e, quando dizia, eram palavras que cortavam o coração. Antes, essas palavras despertavam o que havia de pior dentro da princesa. Mas agora era diferente.

Agora, cada vez que alguns desses comentários lhe feriam, Orihime, ao invés de odiá-lo, só desejava poder correr para os braços dele, se aninhar em seu peito e chorar. Mas sabia que tal ação não seria bem recebida pelo melancólico arrancar. Ele mesmo já dissera que não estava ali para lhe dar colo.

Difícil era dizer o que nele a atraia. Ele sempre a tratara com indiferença, deixando bem claro que o único motivo pelo qual ele cuidava dela era por vontade de Aizen. Nunca demonstrava nenhum tipo de emoção. Eram irônicas as marcas pintadas no rosto pálido, como lágrimas, lembrando uma emoção que ele jamais seria capaz de sentir.

Sem dúvidas, ela ainda sentia algo por Ichigo. Quando soube que ele veio resgatá-la, seu coração iluminou-se de felicidade. Ele havia ido lá por ela. Todo aquele esforço não era por Rukia, nem por ninguém, era por ela. Todos estavam empenhados matando arrancars: Ishida, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo e...

_Chad estava morto!_

Ela sentiu quando a reiatsu dele enfraqueceu. Nesse exato momento, Ulquiorra foi até o quarto dela. Ela o ouviu falar da inconseqüência de seus amigos. E algo tomou conta do corpo dela. O estoicismo dele a fez perder o controle e chegar ao extremo de estapeá-lo. Ele apenas virou as costas e retirou-se do quarto.

Ela sentiu-se mal. Não era de seu feitio machucar os outros. Da próxima vez que ele retornou ao quarto, um tímido _"Me desculpe"_ escapou dos lábios dela.

Mas ele nada respondeu, apenas entregou-lhe sua refeição e ficou observando-a alimentar-se. Agora Inoue se sentia pior ainda. Ele não aceitara suas desculpas, _certo_? Seria possível que ele agora a odiasse?

"_Ulquiorra... você me odeia?" _perguntou, sendo Orihime, curiosa por natureza.

"_Eu não sinto nada por você, mulher."_ Respondeu, sendo Ulquiorra, frio por natureza.

Ela já conseguia chamá-lo pelo nome, mas ele nunca a chamou de nada além de 'mulher'.

Um dia, Aizen deixou-a no palácio, sob a responsabilidade _dele._ Quanto sofrimento. Estivera tão perto de escapar e agora estava trancada novamente com o ser que despertava as emoções mais fortes dentro de si. Sentia-se frágil. E ele percebeu as pequenas lágrimas que ela teimosamente reprimia.

"_Eu não te entendo."_ Falou o arrancar, com sua voz fria. _"Eu te avisei que era inútil ter esperanças. Seus amigos vão morrer, é só uma questão de tempo até que isso aconteça." _

Essas palavras feriam mais do que se ele a tivesse transpassado com sua zampakutou. Sentiu suas lágrimas quentes rolarem por seu rosto. Tudo o que queria agora era conforto, nada mais. Sentiu novamente aquele impulso de jogar-se nos braços dele e chorar.

Mas, dessa vez, não refreou-se. Não importava se ele a afastaria ou machucaria, precisava daquilo. Atirou-se contra seu peito, deixando as lágrimas molharem o tecido do casaco dele enquanto ela o abraçava firmemente pela cintura.

E qual não foi o espanto da princesa quanto Ulquiorra, ao invés de afastá-la, deixou seus braços envolverem-na. Sim, Ulquiorra Schiffer abraçava a garota que agora soluçava em seu peito. Uma das mãos deslizou pelos cabelos alaranjados, num gesto de carinho. O primeiro que ele demonstrava por alguém.

Ver aquela mulher daquela maneira, aninhada em seu colo, fazia seu 'indicador emocional' se descontrolar. Novas emoções que o sempre tão sério arrancar não era capaz de nomear tomavam conta de seu corpo. Sentia um frio na barriga, ficava nervoso diante da proximidade, o 'sangue' congelava. O que era aquilo? Raiva? Empatia? _Remorsos_? Impossível para ele definir.

Depois dessa primeira vez, sempre que Orihime sentia a necessidade de chorar, ia ate ele, aninhando-se em seu peito. Quanta ironia que, na maioria das vezes, ele era o causador das lágrimas. Podia-se até suspeitar que ele a ferisse propositalmente. E, de fato, algumas vezes o fazia. Mas não podia evitar, essa era a maneira torta dele extravasar seus sentimentos.

Com o tempo, o relacionamento entre o Vilão e a Princesa foi sendo construído. Um relacionamento problemático, sim. Mas que, no momento, eram o bastante para suprir as necessidades de emoções dele e de carinho dela. Quem os visse diria que eram apenas simples abraços. Mal podiam imaginar a carga emocional contida neles.

Mas sempre há um momento que precisamos de mais. E esse momento não tardou a chegar para ambos. As emoções já não conseguiam ser muito bem escondidas. Só precisavam de um empurrãozinho para evoluírem. Só um. E veio da maneira mais estranha possível.

Finalmente Ichigo chegara a Las Noches. E o único Espada restante no Hueco Mundo, o Cuarta Espada, o estava esperando. Não se pode dizer que foi uma luta equilibrada. Ichigo trazia consigo todo o respaldo de sua luta contra Grimmjow, enquanto Ulquiorra ainda estava intocado.

Lutaram pela segunda vez, mas, dessa vez, não foi difícil para o arrancar enterrar seu punho no ponto abaixo da garganta de seu inimigo, exatamente no mesmo local onde ficava seu buraco hollow. Não era necessário, mas ele atacou do mesmo jeito. Maldita mania.

Jogou o Shinigami inconsciente no chão. Não se daria ao trabalho de matá-lo, deixaria que morresse por si só. O barulho da colisão do corpo com o chão nunca foi escutado, uma vez que um grito rouco envolveu o local.

"_Kusosaki-kun!"_ Inoue chegara no momento em que ele retirava seu punho da carne do Kurosaki. A expressão no rosto dela era chocada. Grossas lágrimas escorriam por sua face agora vermelha.

Tentou correr para ajudar o amigo, mas foi detida por um braço pálido que a agarrava por trás. Ulquiorra havia usado seu Sonido para chegar até ela e impedi-la de realizar seu intento.

Jogando a garota sobre seu ombro, o arrancar seguiu até a cela dela, sendo esmurrado nas costas durante todo o caminho, ouvindo gritos de _"Eu te odeio!"_.

Chegando ao seu destino, jogou a trêmula moça no chão. Imediatamente ela levantou-se e encostou-se contra a parede. Não mais gritava, mas continuava a murmurar, como em um mantra, três simples palavras que expressavam o pior sentimento que alguém pode sentir.

"_Eu te odeio!"_

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o melancólico Espada sentiu 'aquelas' emoções fazerem rebuliço dentro de si. Emoções que, dessa vez, eram impossíveis de controlar. A passos firmes, ele aproximou-se da figura que chorava baixinho. Agora, ela não mais falava, apenas chorava e soluçava.

Mas, apesar de seu sofrimento, a Princesa suportou o peso que os olhos esmeralda exerciam sobre si. As lágrimas poderiam cair incessantemente, mas ela jamais desviaria o olhar. Tampouco abandonaria sua expressão obstinada.

"_Você sabe o quão rápido posso te matar, mulher?"_ Ele perguntou ameaçadoramente._ "Levaria um segundo. Menos."_

"_Então por que não me mata de uma vez?" _Desafiou a garota, trêmula.

Pela primeira vez em sua existência, o Espada viu-se desarmado. Aquela mera humana ousava desafiá-lo e ele não poderia aceitar o desafio. Não era capaz de matá-la. Por que? Seria mais fácil matá-la rapidamente e acabar rapidamente com aquelas emoções. Afinal, emoções eram para lixo.

A resposta era simples: não poderia matá-la pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual a confortava cada vez que ela chorava. Pelo mesmo motivo que o fazia desejar disparar um Cero contra Noitora ou qualquer outro arrancar que ousasse pensar nela.

Então, o estóico arrancar percebeu que aquele era o ponto onde o que tinham não bastava, quando era necessário buscar mais. Sua próxima atitude surpreendeu não só à Inoue, mas também a si mesmo.

Posicionando uma das mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça da colegial para que esta não fugisse, colou seus lábios nos dela. A outra mão, antes esquecida em seu bolso, apoiou-se nos quadris femininos, cercando-a ainda mais.

No início, Orihime não esboçou reação alguma, tamanha foi a surpresa. De todos os habitantes de Las Noches, ele era o último que ela poderia imaginar que a beijasse. E o único que ela desejava.

Ainda haviam resquícios de seu antigo amor por Ichigo, talvez por isso não pudera corresponder ao beijo. _Finalmente_, seu primeiro beijo. A princesa se lembrava que, tempos atrás, sonhara em dá-lo ao shinigami.

Mas ao sentir o toque caloroso dos lábios de Ulquiorra, suas barreiras se desintegraram. Afinal, qual o propósito de guardar um beijo para um cavalheiro que nem sabe que você o está guardando? Desse jeito foi melhor. Ela já nutria sentimentos pelo Cuarta Espada, seu primeiro beijo foi algo especial, afinal.

Especial e quente. Ele devorava seus lábios como um homem faminto, buscando todas as sensações que sempre reprimira e que os doces lábios da princesa podiam liberar. Os lábios dele eram macios, vorazes, frios. Frios, mas tornavam-se quentes, principalmente em contato com os dela.

Uma mordida leve no lábio inferior foi tudo o que Inoue precisou para corresponder abandonadamente ao beijo. Ela entreabriu seus lábios, permitindo que ele entrasse. Suas mãos seguravam um firme aperto no casaco do arrancar.

A língua do Schiffer explorava cada canto de sua boca. A mesma língua ferina que antes provocara as lágrimas da princesa agora lhe proporcionava grande prazer. O beijo tornara-se quente, como um vulcão. Os lábios dele, seu hálito de menta misturado ao doce sabor da princesa... Tudo parecia arder em ambos.

Arder tanto ao ponto do Espada precisar afastar-se. Deu um passo para trás, enquanto Inoue continuava lá, espantada com a voluptuosidade do que acabara de acontecer. Num momento, ambos experimentavam sensações abrasadoras, agora ele se afastava, retornando à sua gelidez.

_Mas não totalmente! _Os olhos verdes pareciam um pouco arregalados, surpresos com as próprias ações. Seus lábios pareciam trêmulos, assim como os dela.

Sem mais palavras, ele virou-se e deixou o quarto. Seus pensamentos não eram mais coordenados, mas uma coisa ele conseguia pensar: _"Não devo mais me aproximar daquela mulher."_

A resolução do espada provou-se fraca demais para durar. Por mais que tentasse impedir, seus pés o guiavam até os aposentos da moça. No início, havia a timidez, um clima estranho. Mas, assim que eles aprenderam o bastante, uma vez que já sabiam como se aproximar, os beijos pararam de ser estranhos e passaram a ser _certos._

E, todos os dias, seguiam a mesma rotina. Ela era como uma droga para ele: uma vez que se experimenta, não se podia mais largar. O vilão já estava irremediavelmente apegado à mocinha. E aos seus beijos que, assim como tudo mais no relacionamento deles, uma hora tornavam-se insuficientes.

Sim, os beijos já não mais poderiam satisfazer o que tinham. Precisavam avançar com suas carícias. Numa fatídica noite, Orihime pôde sentir a reiatsu de seu amigo Quincy enfraquecer. E ele também percebeu, e sabia que ela precisaria dele.

Ao entrar no quarto, viu-a encolhida no chão. Percebendo a tristeza da garota por causa do Quincy, um pensamento obscuro passou por sua mente. Sentiu a sede pelo sangue do Quincy, por este ser tão importante para _ela._ Era o que os humanos deveriam chamar de _ciúmes._

Ia retirar-se, deixá-la sozinha. Se ela se importava tanto assim com aquele nakama, que sofresse sozinha por ele. Mas a voz doce de Inoue chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"_Não vá."_

E ele não foi. Ficou com ela durante aquela noite; mas não a consolou. Tampouco suas carícias restringiram-se aos beijos ardentes. Aquela noite, ele tomou-a para si. Varreu toda a tristeza com suas carícias impudicas, profanando o corpo virgem, tomando sua inocência.

Como o usual dele, todos os detalhes são importantes. Todos os toques são milimétricamente medidos para proporcionar prazer à princesa. Tudo em balanço, tudo em equilíbrio. E depois não está mais.

Ulquiorra nunca mudava sua expressão facial. Mas agora, com seu corpo moldado ao dela, sentindo-a ardente sob seu corpo, os sons que ela emitia preenchendo o quarto, ele não podia evitar que seu rosto se contorcesse de prazer. E ver pela primeira vez seu amado perder sua inexpressividade fazia a garota esquecer toda a tristeza e se entregar ao ato. E ambos se perdiam um no outro.

Na manhã seguinte, quando ela acorda, ele não está mais lá. Tudo bem, ela não esperava que estivesse mesmo. Orihime sempre escutara que a manhã seguinte implica em carinhos e aconchego ou arrependimento.

Para ela, não houve manhã seguinte. Como ele não estava ali, não havia o carinho e o aconchego. Quanto ao arrependimento... Se tivesse sido antes, de outra maneira, _talvez _ela tivesse se arrependido. Mas agora, depois de tudo o que houve, ela não sentia arrependimento.

Talvez outra Orihime tivesse chorado pelo fato de não poder ter Ichigo como seu primeiro. Mas esse é outro universo. Essa Orihime se sente segura. Um pouco triste, um pouco só, um pouco fria... mas não há pesares. Disso ela está certa.

Inoue se vira na cama fria. Não há o carinho e o aconchego, mas há o cheiro dele nos lençóis, nas almofadas, _nela._ E isso, somente isso, faz tudo ficar um pouco melhor.

É incrível o quão rotineiro o relacionamento deles se tornara. Antes, a rotina mudava de acordo com suas necessidades. Agora, pareciam ter encontrado a plenitude em seus sentimentos.

Todos os dias ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre no quarto dela. Passavam esses momentos de paz nos braços um do outro, se aconchegando, se consolando, _se amando._

Também conversavam mais. Falavam sobre tudo e sobre nada. Ou melhor, ela falava. Ele continuava a ser o mesmo Ulquiorra de sempre, frio e inexpressivo. Mas também se tornara menos cruel para com ela. Suas poucas palavras, antes letais, agora traziam um pouco de conforto à garota.

E Orihime também pouco mudara. Continuava a mesma garota faladeira e imaginativa, pensando e falando nas coisas mais absurdas. Mas não mais se incomodava com a falta de palavras dele. Aprendeu a lidar com o silencio do companheiro e a preenchê-lo com sua própria voz.

Outra coisa que ela aprendeu a se acostumar era com a marca escura abaixo de sua garganta, marca essa que ele fazia questão de fixar em seu corpo todas as noites, não com seu punho, como fizera com o Shinigami. Mas com sua boca.

E, apesar de achar a marca feia, Inoue nunca reclamava. Havia aprendido que essa era a forma dele demonstrar seu interesse. Não importava que seu único companheiro no dia seguinte fosse o cheiro dele nos lençóis. Por mais que ele não falasse muito ou não dissesse coisas melosas. Ela tampouco precisava dessas coisas, pois aquela marca já dizia tudo.

E como Ulquiorra adorava deixar essa marca... Era a marca de que ela era _dele_ e de mais ninguém, nem mesmo daquele shinigami. Ela era seu porto seguro. Durante as horas que passava longa dela, ele era o Cuarta Espada. Mas, no momento em que entrava naquele quarto, se tornava o amante.

Eles viviam o seu próprio conto de fadas. Nele, não havia vilões ou mocinhas, apenas dois seres que se amavam em segredo. Dois amantes absortos em seus sentimentos, que não ligavam para o mundo exterior. E esse foi seu maior erro.

Por mais que não se dessem conta, a realidade ainda existia. E nela, Inoue era a Princesa e Ulquiorra o Vilão. Como em todos os contos de fadas, a princesa era capturada pelo vilão. E nesses mesmos contos, o final era sempre o mesmo: o Príncipe derrotaria o vilão e levaria a princesa para casa.

O vilão, entorpecido pelo amor, baixou sua guarda. E o caos se instalou no castelo. O Shinigami, acompanhado por três Capitães, invadiu Las Noches, levando a princesa com ele.

"_Sentimentos nos deixam fraco. Eles são para lixo."_ Talvez, se não houvesse abandonado essa idéia, não teria sido derrotado vergonhosamente.

E a Princesa? Foi levada de volta ao seu castelo dos sonhos, com seu príncipe Shinigami ao seu lado, lhe assegurando que tudo voltaria ao normal. Mas parecia que as marcas dele iam muito além do que aquela abaixo de sua garganta.

"_Quem dera pudesse realmente ser assim..."_

Esconderia de todos o que acontecera durante seus verdadeiros dias de felicidade. Seus amigos se preocuparam, mas ela sempre diria que estava tudo bem. Por que tudo tinha que ficar bem.

"_Inoue, Alguém te machucou?"_

Mentiria para o bem de todos. Ninguém precisava saber o que houvera lá.

"_Não, Kurosaki-kun. Eu estou bem."_

"_Alguém... tocou em você?Digo, forçaram você?" _

E essa foi a resposta mais sincera da princesa.

"_Não. Ninguém me forçou a nada." – porque eu quis._

E ninguém perguntou mais nada.

Quanto ao Espada... Ele voltou a ser a criatura fria e inexpressiva de sempre. Voltou a ser o vilão, o mais fiel Espada de Aizen. Sem a garota por perto, seu coração congelou mais uma vez. Passou a ter sede de sangue, esperando que o calor da batalha pudesse substituir o frio que a falta do corpo feminino deixara.

Esperava que os gritos suplicantes de dor de seus oponentes pudessem substituir a doce voz de anjo que costumava perturbar seu 'indicador emocional' cada vez que falava alguma coisa absurda. Mas Ulquiorra era sempre Ulquiorra: estóico e melancólico. O sofrimento alheio jamais seria capaz de atingi-lo.

É, parecia que não havia mais nada a se fazer a não ser tentar voltar a ser o vilão. Todo o dia empenhava-se com afinco para cumprir seu papel. E qual é o papel de um vilão em um conto de fadas?

_Raptar a Princesa._

E, independente de quantas vezes fossem necessárias, Ulquiorra daria o melhor de si para que esse papel fosse cumprido.

_Todas as mulheres são princesas, só esqueceram de contar a algumas delas. Todos os homens são sapos e cônscios disso. Alguns sapos beijados por princesas viram príncipes, outros viram para o lado e dormem. Da mesma forma, alguns príncipes beijados por princesas viram reis, outros, sapos. Mas, no fundo (da lagoa) todo sapo sonha receber um beijo de princesa._

_Jefferson Luiz Maleski_


End file.
